Blue is the warmest color
by Nessarose Black
Summary: Y mira su pelo, pasa sus dedos por el y no puede creerlo. Su plateada matuza de pelo ha desaparecido, y con él, todo lo que había sido. [Este fic participa para el reto n 23 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".]


**Blue is the warmest color**

**Summary:** Y mira su pelo, pasa sus dedos por el y no puede creerlo. Su plateada matuza de pelo ha desaparecido, y con él, todo lo que había sido.

**Género**: General.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers gordísimos. Quizás OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de George R.R. Martin, no míos. Sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

**_Esta historia participa para el reto n° 23 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._**

* * *

Aegon recuerda. Vagamente, casi como un manchón de tinta producido por la rapidez del escritor, pero está ahí, en alguna parte de su cabeza.

Puede reproducir los gritos, apenas y puede recordar la sangre que lo rodeaba, pero con seguridad recordaba el tacto de ese hombre, Varys, separándolo de los brazos de quien seguramente fue su madre. No recuerda su rostro, era apenas un infante cuando sucedió el saqueo, pero no significa que no la quiere.

Y el rojo, aquel rojo carmesí que le perseguiría por siempre.

El lema de su casa en su más viva expresión. Fuego y sangre era lo que domina sus recuerdos, al final de todo.

Aegon ahora tiene séis. Sigue sin poder recordar mucho, probablemente nunca lo haga, pero está seguro de algo: su nombre ya no importa nada, o al menos, no de buena manera. Jon Connington se lo recordaba a cada rato.

—Por más que te obliguen, nunca diga quien es realmente —le decían cada vez que podían, asegurándose de que asintiera obedientemente, muy a su pesar. Y finalmente, lo hacía. No es como si tuviera más opciones, de cualquier manera.

Aquella frase se había convertido en su mantra personal, pero el pequeño seguía sin entender mucho. Pero si se lo decían, por algo debía ser.

Los años pasaron, Aegon ya no es un chiquillo. Y aunque lo hubiera sido, raramente recuerda algún día que se sintiera como tal. ¿Cómo serlo, si ni siquiera puedes decirle a los otros tu verdadero nombre? ¿Cómo jugar tranquilo cuando te recuerdan constantemente que te podrían cortar la cabeza si supieran quien eres?

Y Aegon empezó a creérselo.

Poco a poco, pero lo hizo. Había momentos en los que ni siquiera pensaba en sí mismo como Aegon, si no como en el Joven Griff, como le había dicho Jon Connington. Un joven hijo de una tyroshi que había quedado a su cuidado.

Hasta que llegó un día, aquel en que dijo adiós a Aegon Targaryen. Lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja, y mientras el se defendía cual fiera salvaje para poder irse libre, alguien echo el líquido azulesco en su cabeza y empezó a frotarlo contra su, hasta ese día, plateado cabello. No importan sus gritos, sus patadas y rasguños, y mucho menos sus protestas, porque cuando se da cuenta, ya han terminado.

Y Aegon se mira al espejo. Sus pelo estaba cubierto del tinte azul, el cual goteaba suavemente su por su cuello, como si fuera algún tipo de brebaje mágico. Aquel era su ritual, la marca que decía que ya no era Aegon Targaryen, hijo del futuro casi rey Rhaegar Targaryen y la princesa Elia Martell, heredero de la casa Targaryen. No, nunca más.

Quizás le dijeran que se veía guapo, o como un bendito loco. Que importaba ahora, todo fuera por estar con vida de cualquier manera.

Mira otra vez. Y mira su pelo, pasa sus dedos por el y no puede creerlo. Su plateada matuza de pelo ha desaparecido, y con él, todo lo que había sido.

Porque Aegon Targaryen había muerto a los ojos de Poniente. Y con él, nació el Joven Griff. Y así sería, siempre.

¿Quién diría que el el azul podría ser el color más cálido para un fugitivo?

* * *

_**He aquí, la pequeña de mí por fin haciendo su tarea con el foro xD. Ahhh, hacía tiempo que no escribía para ASOIAF, así que en cuanto vi "se tiñe el pelo" dije "OMG, ¡DEBO ESCRIBIR SOBRE AEGON!" ahhhh. Quien diría que el nuevo personaje que menos me caía bien se convirtiría en mis favoritos. ¿Cuanto apostamos a que lo matan, esta vez en serio D:? En fin, Martin es Martin y a nosotros solo nos queda escribir mientras podamos.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, si, sé que es bastante mediocre el producto, pero fue lo mejor que salió xD.**_

_**Nessarose Black.**_


End file.
